Moi, mon père et ma prof
by TheDarkFlygon
Summary: One-shot tournant autour de la vie de Kévin Soudeur, alors élève de Quatrième dans un petit collège en tout banal. Ce midi-là, il parlait avec sa meilleure amie, Lara, de ce qui s'était passé la semaine encore avant avec son père...


« Kévin, Kévin… Eh, Kév', ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien depuis une semaine…

-Euh, Lara… C'est que… C'est à cause de la réunion parents-profs…

-Ah ? Tu… Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi ?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, t'es ma meilleure amie… »

Lara me regardait avec ses yeux suspicieux depuis mardi dernier. Il faut dire que d'habitude je suis un garçon souriant, mais là, j'étais complètement hors de mes pompes. Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent donc j'imagine qu'elle était inquiète pour ça. On était au réfectoire, assis seuls à deux dans le fond de la cantine. J'ai regardé les gens passer et je l'ai vue.

Elle ne souriait pas.

« Kévin, me demanda Lara, c'est pas la prof d'Histoire ça ?

-Si si, ai-je répondu, c'est elle…

-D'habitude elle sourit toujours… C'est bizarre de la voir comme ça…

-C'est… C'est par rapport à ce que je voulais te dire Lara…

-Ah ? Vas-y alors… »

J'ai plongé mon regard dans le sien. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et je lui ai tout raconté. Je lui ai tout dit avec le recul de ma soirée d'hier. Il le fallait. C'était trop lourd pour moi seul. Lara devait le savoir. Ma meilleure amie devait tout savoir.

Je suis Kévin Soudeur, alors élève de Quatrième au collège de Boulogne. Je suis un bon élève, sérieux et intéressé. Mais ça, Lara le savait déjà, évidemment. Ce que je lui ai révélé n'allait pas être aussi… Simple j'imagine ?

Je suis le fils d'une brute, Dylan Soudeur. Mon père, je ne l'aime pas trop, mais il insiste chaque année pour aller à la réunion parents-profs avec moi. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, mais je ne pense vraiment pas que c'est pour ses écarts de la semaine dernière. En tout cas, je n'espère vraiment pas, parce que c'était horrible.

La semaine dernière, c'était la fameuse rencontre entre parents et profs trimestrielle. Ça faisait trois ans, c'était mon premier trimestre de Quatrième, et c'était bien la première fois que je risquais de me prendre quelque chose dans la tête parce que mon père avait fait n'importe quoi.

On allait voir ma prof d'Histoire-Géo. Il n'y avait presque pas de file donc mon père a accepté qu'on attende pour entendre son avis sur moi. Elle était aussi souriante que d'habitude tandis qu'elle parlait à la mère de Lara qui n'était pas venue à la réunion, faute à un contretemps.

Quand nous sommes entrés avec mon père, ses yeux se sont écarquillés. Elle semblait surprise de le voir, comme si elle le connaissait. Sans prévenir, j'ai vu ma prof se recroqueviller sur elle, regardant sur le côté. Elle agrippa ses genoux comme si elle cherchait à les protéger. Je ne compris pas sur le coup pourquoi elle faisait ça. Cependant, elle ne dit qu'une chose, d'une voix apeurée et presque honteuse :

« Allez-vous en… »

Mon père m'a invité à m'asseoir et a ensuite posé ses fesses sur la chaise à côté. Je le voyais dévisager la prof comme si elle était une folle qui avait la phobie de mon père. Cependant, vu que je n'ai jamais vu Mme Jonquille avant de rentrer en Quatrième, surtout qu'elle n'était pas au collège avant cette année, je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse la connaître.

Mon père penchait la tête dans les deux directions horizontales comme s'il la décryptait sous toutes ses coutures. Pendant ce temps-là, elle restait paralysée de son côté de l'assemblage de tables arrangées pour la rencontre. Une autre prof essaya de la raisonner, mais en vain. Elle ne cessait de murmurer : « J'suis désolée… J'peux pas… J'peux vraiment pas… J'suis désolée… »

« Bon, lui hurla mon père, c'est quoi vot' problème ?!

-Papa, m'écriai-je, ne crie pas, tu vas lui faire encore plus peur !

-Kévin… Tu es si gentil… Comment ton père… Peut-il être cette grosse brute…? » Dit la prof d'une voix tremblotante.

Mon père se leva, préparant sa force de frappe, mais je le stoppai dans son élan en plaçant mon bras devant lui. Il se rassit et je demandai à Mme Jonquille comment ça se faisait qu'elle connaissait mon père. Elle me répondit dans ces mots-là :

« Si… Si j'suis hématophobe… C'est que… Ton père m'a volontairement égratigné les genoux alors que j'étais au collège… Hémophile, je me suis sentie mourir… Et… Et je… »

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler. Elle s'étouffait dans ses sanglots d'angoisse.

C'est là que mon paternel a réellement commencé à en avoir marre de cette réaction à sa présence. Je pense qu'il n'a pas dû apprécier le qualificatif de « grosse brute » le concernant. Cependant, il a eu un éclat de génie et semblait savoir qui c'était alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas introduite.

Il a poussé mon bras sur le côté et s'est levé. Sans prévenir, il la prit agressivement par le col de son pull, la forçant à lui faire face alors qu'elle cherchait probablement à se retenir de pleurer, ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts.

« Ah, oui, s'est exclamé mon père presque content de sa retrouvaille, t'étais la gamine qui avait deux ans d'avance ? Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

-Pour vous ça sera Mme Jonquille…

-Ton prénom, s'échauffa-t-il, chiffe molle ! Ton prénom j'te demande ! »

J'étais terrorisé. Tout le monde dans la salle regardait, mais comme moi, personne n'osait intervenir. Mon père est une montagne de muscle, et ma prof était une petite jeune femme aux airs fragiles, elle n'aurait jamais pu le contrer sans se faire blesser deux fois plus au passage en guise de représailles.

Mme Jonquille était une prof gentille qui essayait de faire tout son possible pour qu'on comprenne son cours et le programme. La voir se faire agresser sans possibilité de s'en sortir seule par un gars qui faisait deux fois son poids et trois têtes de plus sans que je ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit me fut insupportable. Cette vision m'horrifie encore…

« Jamais, répondit-elle entre deux respirations, jamais j'vous rappellerai mon prénom…

-Accouche, lui gueula-t-il, j'ai pas toute la soirée ! J'veux juste savoir comment tu t'appelles ! »

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire (cette vision m'horrifie aussi, gloups) avant que mon père ne lui claque le poignet gauche sur le bureau. J'entendis un « crac » sous le choc et la vit ensuite serrer des dents pour ne pas hurler. Ne voulant pas se faire de nouveau frapper aussi violemment, elle finit par dire à contrecœur :

« Ju… Juliette… »

Mon père, presque triomphant, hurla alors dans toute la salle, à qui voulait l'entendre, mais surtout à sa victime, il faut le dire :

« Ah, oui, c'est ça, Juliette Jonquille, la mioche du bahut ! Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de revoir un vieux camarade de collège ? En tout cas, pour ce que t'étais la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, t'es devenue vachement jolie ! T'as quel âge de nos jours ? Vingt-trois ans ? Et sérieusement, avec tes notes, t'as fini prof ?! T'es descendue bas dis donc… »

Il lui taillada ensuite le bras gauche avec ses ciseaux qui trainaient dans sa trousse. J'ai vu le sang couler rapidement de la plaie et ne pas s'arrêter, elle doit vraiment être hémophile. Elle n'a pas regardé. Elle devait savoir qu'elle saignait, mais elle n'a pas regardé sa plaie, mais son agresseur dans les yeux.

Elle lui rétorqua : « Tu pues la clope… J'voulais pas finir comme toi… T'as réussi à avoir un gosse en plus… J'ose pas imaginer à quel âge mais… Ce gamin est un miracle… Défonce-moi, bute-moi si tu veux… Toi et moi, on a un point commun : nous sommes des accidents…Tu es devenu une brute, je suis devenue prof, alors tue-moi si ça t'chante… J'doute que ton fils témoigne en ta faveur… »

Il me prit à témoin et me demanda de confirmer que je ne l'aimais pas et qu'elle racontait de la merde. Je l'ai regardé lui, je l'ai regardé elle, et j'ai dit, solennellement :

« Si je devais choisir un modèle entre vous deux, ça serait la plus digne. »

Finalement, un surveillant est arrivé et a séparé mon père de Mme Jonquille. Une autre prof a appelé les secours. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, j'étais sûr que la prof d'Histoire m'en voudrait à vie pour ça. Cependant, elle me sourit et me dit aussi paisiblement qu'elle ne le puisse avec ses plaies et son poignet claqué :

« T'en fais pas, j't'en veux pas… Moi aussi j'ai des relations compliquées avec mon père… À la prochaine… »

Et elle s'est évanouie. Juste… Evanouie, comme ça. Comme si elle venait de se laisser aller.

Lara avait les larmes aux yeux quand j'ai fini mon récit. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire un commentaire sur mon histoire, elle pointa mon dos et je sursautai. Derrière moi, il y avait la prof d'Histoire qui semblait avoir écouté une bonne partie de mon récit sans même que je m'en rende compte.

Elle avait le bras gauche en écharpe, mon père ayant réellement dû lui casser le poignet, et semblait légèrement attristée mais souriait tout de même. J'ai à peine réussi à murmurer « Madame » quand elle me dit d'une voix douce :

« Tu sais, Kévin, je ne pensais pas que mon agresseur était ton père… J'suis désolée pour ça et pour ne pas avoir été là la semaine dernière, mais j'étais en arrêt pour accident du travail… Ce n'est pas ta faute mais tu en es la première victime, et c'est inacceptable… »

Je l'ai regardée en écoutant attentivement avant de l'interrompre lorsqu'elle prononça cette dernière phrase :

« Madame, vous déconnez ?! Mon père vous a broyé le poignet et vous a tailladée en vous sachant hémophile et je suis la victime principale ?! Mais… Mais vous vous prenez pour de la merde… »

Ce à quoi elle me répondit :

« J'suis digne de rien. J'ai jamais eu confiance en moi. J'ai toujours pas confiance en moi. Mais on s'en fout. On s'en fout complètement. Tu ne devrais pas en faire un sujet de tes inquiétudes… Tu es jeune, tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi, alors ne pense pas à mon poignet et à mes genoux et pense plutôt à ton avenir, tes envies, tes amis… Et surtout… Ne te réfugie jamais dans les livres. »

Elle partit ensuite en salle de repas pour les profs en nous rappelant que nous l'avions le lendemain en cours en première heure.

Je suis entré en Seconde à Rimbaud il n'y a pas longtemps car je vis avec ma mère qui a déménagé pour son travail. Je parle encore avec Lara et on s'arrange pour se voir de temps à autres. Et cette année… J'ai encore Mme Jonquille. Elle n'a pas changé depuis ma Quatrième, mais elle se rappelle de moi.

Quand j'ai su que j'allais l'avoir une deuxième année, j'étais bien content de vivre avec ma mère. Au moins, elle ne l'agresserait pas comme lors de cette rencontre.

Je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit ce jour-là. Comme quoi elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Je me demande si c'est encore le cas, puisqu'elle n'a pas changé d'un iota. J'ai fait ce qu'elle m'a dit et j'ai profité de la vie, même après qu'elle soit partie du collège, quand je suis entré en Troisième. Lara se rappelle de ces paroles aussi, vu que je lui en ai reparlé quand je suis entré en Seconde.

On réfléchit encore à leur sens.

Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « ne te réfugie jamais dans les livres » cependant, mais… Je sens qu'un jour j'en connaitrai la signification.

Et ce jour-là, désolé pour elle, mais je la confronterai à ce qu'elle m'a alors dit.


End file.
